Time Present, Time Past
by mysweetvhenan
Summary: Book 1 of the trilogy. Solas and Marlowe Lavellan are torn apart by Solas' determination to his mission. But what would happen if right as victory is his, he is not alone in the newly brought back past? In book 1 we will go through the battle between the two sad lovers, knowing each strike against each other is a strike to their very own heart.
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"His heart ached as he remembered the first time he stepped in the fade through his own dream in search for hers. He'd tried to stay away but the need to see her, watch her, just check on her was a constant push on his mind. That night when he came upon her he felt a longing stronger than he'd ever felt before, it was stronger than the pull of duty begging him to rip down the veil, yet he would not give into it./p
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"He couldn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"The People needed him and he could not abandon his mission for the sake of his own /He came to her dreams as a wolf for the first time that night, it'd been a month since he revealed who he was and what his plan entailed. He remained a wolf in the tree line of the forest that her dream had created in the fade and cast his eyes on her. The mere sight of her took what little breath he had away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"His vhenan. Marlowe Lavellan. Light of his unfortunate life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Her beauty always astounded him, from the way the her hair cascaded around her, it's color the lightest shade of brown he's ever seen. She had finally let it grow out, it was once cut to her shoulders to be less of a hassle during the war against Corphyeus, now it was flowing serenely right under her breasts. Her tan skin still glowed before him, it always reminded him of the color that transpires when milk was poured into a dark tea, the most soothing shade of brown./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"It became even more gorgeous when she was rid of the vallaslin that once marked her body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Though the glow of her skin also felt dulled with sadness, pain that he caused. He gazed at her face as she sat by a little stream, her lips full and rosy, nose still button like, eyes still shone yet still held the same dullness that came with the /He noticed the once green glowing inner irises caused by the anchor were now back to their original color and her eyes were now completely golden. It dawned on him that he's never seen her eyes in their natural state, only the slightest shade of gold around the swirling green that his magic had tainted her with. Now that the anchor was gone so was the haunting green swirls that reminded him of his impending betrayal whenever he looked into her eyes. He began wishing he could look into her eyes and see only her, not his misfired magic. She had sat sad in her dream and alone, as if she dreamed of nothing but heart ache. He remembered how she lifted her head and turned as if she could sense him and froze when she laid her eyes on him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Those purely golden eyes. Piercing right through him with a single look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Solas?" she said lowly, using her one arm to push herself off of the /"Is..is that you?" she whispered, sadness coating her /Panic rose in his chest, he couldn't do this, he could not let her reach out to him and give her false /So when she began to raise her hand towards him and took a tentative step he disappeared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"He's visited her dreams multiple times after that, knowing he shouldn't but continued to anyway. Eventually he allowed her to see him, but see him only. Whenever she reached for him, which seemed to be always, he forced himself to leave. But each time she waited, wondered, and even talked out to him in the hopes of getting him to come to her but he resisted her pleas. He had to, for both their sake. He never confirmed nor denied that it was even him, yet she assumed it was him since the very first dream he intruded on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Shaking the memories from his head, that was months ago and he hasn't watched her dreams in weeks. The thought irritating him as he went in search for her dream. What if she had found another lover while he turned a blind eye to her? Jealously flared in the pit of his stomach at the thought. He almost laughed at himself, getting jealous over a woman that he had left behind. It was pathetic, and yet the feeling stayed put. Sensing her presence he found her and per usual she made his heart stop every time he saw her. She was dreaming of her clan again, sitting in front of small children and smiling down at them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"But she looked different, as if her health had deteriorated. Cheeks somewhat hollowed, dark circles under eyes, her form a little skinnier. She looked tired./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Wisps and spirits surrounded them but neither her or the dream children seemed to care. Soon string and symphonies began to play in the air as her dream continued on, the music was calming and beautiful. The elven children in front of her began to smile and sway to the music of invisible instruments. Marlowe then began to sing, yet not with words just beautiful notes and tones that mesmerized not only the children but the spirits all around them. Her voice harmonized with the music that played soundly in the air, her tone happy as she sang effortlessly beautiful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"She'd always been a beautiful singer, humming little tunes when they traveled, teaching Dorian elven lullabies around the camp fires, belting out songs with Iron Bull and his Chargers in the tavern at Skyhold, and at times singing to him alone when he had trouble resting easy. They would lay facing each other in her quarters, foreheads touching and lips occasionally brushing, she would reach behind him and rub slow circles upon his back while singing quiet little lullabies that never failed to help him relax./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"He sat out of view and continued to watch the serene dream play out, Marlowe continued singing and the children continued swaying to the music. The wisps and spirits danced all around them, lavishing in the sweet aura she had created./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Then slowly the music of the atmosphere began to change, the once happy and delighted tone slowed to one of an anguishing sadness. The dream children soon began to stop their smiles and swaying to look up at her, as if wondering what was happening to the song. Marlowe's tone had changed as well, no longer full of light, it slowed to a painful tragic harmony. Even with complete despair now over taking the once delighted song, her voice remained beautiful though it was now laced with pain, fear, and hurt. The spirits and wisps that had just been dancing around them began to flee, as if the song of hurt was physically paining them. The dream children begun to cry and back away from Marlowe as if her sadness of hurting them as well. She continued her song, her lone hand trembling, tears running down her face, yet she continued. Her voice did not waver from her crying. She suddenly stopped, then stood as the children cried and ran away disappearing into the fade. She then turned to face his direction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Solas froze. Her anguished gaze resting on his fur filled face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Ma vhenan," she called out, voice practically leaking with pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Did you think I could not feel you here? You can not...you must not keep doing this. I know that it is you Solas, Fen'Harel, whatever you choose to be. Whether it is the one or it is both. Know this, listen to me just this once. I will not give up. I will not allow you to make this mistake. Var lath vir suledin." she practically screamed at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"She waved her one hand over her face, "Do you see me, Solas? My soul, my body, it aches. I am empty without ma vhenan. You've left me to this, don't you see? This is not comfort, this is pain. Can you not understand, can you not take me with you? I have all of these questions yet you never answer. In the waking world I search for you, I invest all of my hope in you Solas. You come to watch me in my dreams yet I do not see reason behind these actions if you're just going to leave me every time. You are turning me into a bitter fool!" she yelled, voice now slowly building with anger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"She stopped her yelling and waited, wondering if he would respond./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Solas hesitated, he knew there was no point in pretending that she wasn't aware of what was going on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Discarding the form of the wolf he had taken, he stood in his true form to face her but kept his considerable distance. The look of hope that flashed upon her face made him regret the notion immediately. He was once again giving her false hope, this time unintentionally but it pained him to do so nonetheless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Ir abelas," he said quietly before making the decision to leave. As he was leaving the fade he heard her cries of despair and it took everything in his power to keep him from turning back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"When he awoke all of the feelings he held back in the fade struck him with such a vengeance it felt like his heart could explode at any minute./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"He rose from his bed and glided to the window of his bedroom, Tevinter was such an unusual place. He used the eluvians to direct himself to a small hidden palace long forgotten by the citizens and used it as a base for himself, his agents, and his warriors. A small smile crept onto his sullen face as he thought of what Marlowe's reaction would be if she found out he had yet another hidden castle just laying around. She would've laughed at him, maybe accused him of keeping castles in his back pockets. The thought of it made him chuckle to himself, she had always over exaggerated. His small smile fell when he realized he would likely never hear that laugh again and she would never even know of his new founded home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Ironically, dread began to fill him when instead of Marlowe's laugh he began to think of the impending war to come. He did not want to do hurt her in anyway but he knew it would be necessary. He knew in his heart that she would never let this go, she would do everything in her power to stop him from destroying the world. But he knew what was at stake, he couldn't let his mistakes be ignored because he had found love in a world that was never even meant to exist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"There would be more pain than he would care to imagine on this journey, he knew this. Expected it. But it did not change his feelings, no matter how hard he tried to void his mind of the way her soul had caressed his, the way they fit for each other perfectly, how she had to look up at him to speak because he towered over her.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Enough," he reprimanded himself out loud. He would not go back to drowning in a sea of memories, there were things to do and duties that needed to be maintained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Adanion, come," he demanded through a messenger crystal he kept around his neck. He used it to keep contact with his top agents./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"With in seconds the thin long haired blonde man appeared at his side, loyalty filling his grey eyes. "Yes, Fen'Harel?" he said as he bowed low. Solas ignored his second named and scanned his eyes quickly over the young man. Adanion had been his most favorite agent and the most trustworthy, his bare pale face gleamed in the sunlight that was coming through the window. In another time Solas may have made him his protege, Adanion would have even been popular among the Elvhen woman as he had such peculiar facial structure. He looked almost as if he belonged in the city of Arlathan, not in this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Tell me of any recent activity with the former Inquisitor," he said as he turned back to face the window. Heart beating in anticipation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""Mistress Lavellan and the rest of the peacekeepers of Divine Victoria prepare to leave Skyhold indefinitely and serve under her in the Winter Palace. They prepare to leave in the next few weeks. Lavellan has been seen less and less as the months go by, Sir. Her companions worry for her, they say she is tormenting her own health by doing so." Adanion stated as quickly and calmly has he could, knowing his master's soft spot for the woman./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Solas closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "See to it that you send the others with them to the palace, I would have them watch the 'peacekeepers' closely, they are a ambitious bunch and if they are intent on stopping me then there must be some sort of retaliation coming soon enough. As for Mar-, I mean Mistress Lavellan, see that she is also watched closely. I want constant watch on her, be sure she does not falter too much," he stated as calmly as he could./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Adanion bowed and left as quickly as he came./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Solas fell to his knees. So her form in the fade had not been just that of a dream, she really was physically deteriorating and it was because of him. He knew such hurt would soon turn to pure bitterness, that when the time would come to fight he would be faced with the wrath of a woman scorned./p 


End file.
